


Appreciation

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Innocence, Kitchen Sex, One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: Roshi realizes he needs to pull out the charm if he really wants to get intimate with his favorite house guest.





	Appreciation

Roshi shaved the curves of his head with his eyes closed. Feeling for any rough spots that would possibly need a second pass. Then carefully shaved his face, slapping his cheeks bringing color to them. He brushed what teeth he had, and paid extra special attention to his tongue. Fresh breath being a must Instead of his regular beachy attire he put on a nice dress shirt and black slacks. 

Not bad, not bad. He thought to himself. 

He had a special task for Krillin. Something that would keep him from the house for quite a while, he should be gone a few days. Over the last few days he'd made sure to remove every flower from the little island. And cleared every speck of dust from every nook and cranny. Launch hadnt sneezed once in the last 2 days. And she was as sweet and innocent as ever. A beautiful woman couldnt stay that innocent her entire life...

"Master Roshi, I'm headed out now." Krillin yelled from the bottom step. Roshi double checked himself. He knew if this was going to work he had to be a gentleman and lay it on her old school. None of this dirty old horn-dog business. 

" All right. Hold on now." Roshi came down the stairs and handed him a package. "Make sure you get this to Karin safe and sound. No peaking either." The item in the package wasnt particularly important. But Karin wouldnt turn down tuna jerky. Krillin gave the old master a bow then turned to Launch and bowed. Then took off. 

Launch returned to the kitchen and stirred the pots of food she was cooking. She had started it that morning it would be done soon. She never rushed a meal and he had asked her to make something extra tasty, and to wear a nice dress for dinner together. Roshi took a look at her plump ass from behind. His mouth nearly dropping open. Then he composed himself. After a moment of small talk about how good the food smelled Roshi began what he'd set out to do. 

"Miss Launch. I've enjoyed having you as company here. You're presence has been just what his old hermit had been missing, a womans touch." 

"Oh my, you really think so? I've enjoyed taking care of you and little Krillin. Hes growing so fast." She gave a smile and rest her hand on her cheek. It was like having a son. Roshi didnt want to talk about Krillin. 

"Ahem, yes he's definitely growing up. It's been cozy just the three of us. You've made this house a home. You're beauty gives me something to look forward to each morning." He reached and grabbed her hands softly. Her cheeks blushed. And she became bashful. 

"You're so sweet Roshi. You have helped me so much. I havent woken up and not known where I was in a long time. It's so comforting to be here." Thinking she was talking too much she began to pull her hands away but Roshi had a gentle grip on them. 

"Launch I was wondering when was the last time you let anyone show you how beautiful you are. I'd like the chance to let you know just how much I like you being here... if I may." He felt a chill go down his spine. Flirting was a lot more nerve racking than he remembere. He hoped it was working. He knew he had one thing on his side...Launch was kinda dumb and definitely naive. But he didnt want to completely take advantage of her. 

" Well I'm not sure what you mean...no ones usually happy to see me. Normally people are angry with me for something I've just done." She looked a bit sad by that thought. 

"It can get a little crazy when you sneeze. But you're worth it. I may be an older man...but I think I could show a young lady, such as yourself, a good time. Make you feel appreciated." 

"I do like to be appreciated." She let out a small giggle. Roshi took that was a go-ahead. He scooped her up, set her on the counter, and began massaging her feet and calves. She closed her eyes and relaxed. No one had ever rubbed her feet. So this is what he had wanted. 

"You stand in my kitchen all day. Cooking...cleaning. I could watch you all day. Sometimes I do." He made his way up to her thighs. Massaging deep in her muscles. They were tense. Launch did work hard around the house, it wasnt all flattery. She let out little moans as he worked out knots. Her legs fell open and he would see she was wearing a pair of white panties. His hands going higher and higher. 

As he got closer and closer to her sacred mound she became aroused and welcomed the pleasure. Until the moment came he let his thumb rub against her swollen clit.

She snapped her legs shut onto his hands and let out a yell of ecstasy. Roshi knew she was ready and pulled her ass toward the edge of the counter , opened her legs, and yanked off her panties. He buried his face between her legs and sucked on her clit. 

Her fingers made their way to the top of his head. With every surge of pleasure she pressed his face harder into her. Roshi slurped up her warm juices. 

"Oooo...yea." she groaned through gritted teeth. This was her first experience with oral sex and it was good. "Yess, lick me...." 

Never one to disappoint a lady he licked her inner and outer lips. And sank his tongue into her folds and felt her tight walls contract around it. Her body squirmed wildly. His cock was throbbing ready to force its way into her. He managed to unzip his zipper and pulled it out. His thick girth filling his hand. 

Launch began to feel a rhythmic pulsing of pleasure and an orgasm followed. "UHHH....Im..cummmming." eyes rolled backwards and closed tightly. Her legs contracted and squeezed Roshi's head into place. He was in heaven. And small squirt came from her pussy and covered his nose and cheeks. 

Slowly her legs relaxed. Roshi could see her pink pussy still throbbing from orgasm. He stepped up to the counter stroking his cock. Launch looked at him lusty and satisfied. But she had a curiosity for that big dick coming for her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and lined his cock to her wet entrance. 

"Be gentle with me." She mentioned as he prepared to enter. Gentle?! Lady I'm about to lay 100 years of pent up dick wisdom on this pussy and you say be gentle?!

"Is this your first time darlin?" He hadnt been anyone's first time...in gosh...possibly ever. She shrugged. 

"I'm not sure...as me, yes...but I don't know." Ah...this Launch hadnt had sex...the other one was such a spit-fire it was hard to imagine she'd ever let anyone get close. But one couldn't be sure without asking her....and he wasn't going to make her sneeze just to ask.

"Alright then..." slow to start...his cock suddenly became harder than he'd seen it in years. First he let the tip press agaisnt her soaked lips until his head was submerged in her. She felt so cozy. He let out a sigh as he sank his way in. It was snug in there. Launch gripped his arms and let out a cry from sharp pain. Roshi was a bit larger than average it happened to most women.

Thicker mostly, much thicker. After breif moment of adjustment he couldnt be still any longer and began to make slow deep strokes. He pulled out to the head and sank back in. Her lips gripped tightly and made a suction sound as the tip came free.

He pulled her leg and body to him with each thrust. Their bodies slamming together. The wet friction building deep pleasure in their bodies. Launch moaned and cried everytime he thrust in completely. "My pussy...is so full...your so thick..." she couldnt help but say dirty things, and it drove him crazy. Every thrust she felt she was cumming. Harder and harder he fucked her, nearly pulling her off the counter. He could feel his load building up. But he wasnt so foolish as to blow a load into her. He was a bit too old to be a dad now. 

He moved her other leg up, shifting her weight, pressed both of her legs towards her, and pulled his cock out. He had nice view of her tight ass. He stroked his cock as he pressed his tip into her ass. She closed her eyes and tensed up. He sank in just enough and let his orgasm go. He thrust gently as his hot semen filled her. Once his cock stopped pulsing he pulled out. A trail of white cum dropped from her ass hole. 

Roshi wiped sweat from his brow. His eyes fixed on her reddened face. She was a woman spent and satisfied. He'd been wanting these minutes alone with her for what seemed like forever. If he could he would have pat himself on the back.

After moment Launch sat forward. Her hair a bit messy and her dress twisted. She blushed as she tried to make eye contact. She continued to cook without her panties on for the next week...until she sneezed. 

Heh, not bad at all.


End file.
